


Starlight

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Cameron wants Josslyn, Spencer wants Emma...will they end up heartbroken or happy?
Relationships: Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber, Josslyn Jacks/Cameron Webber, Nikolas Cassadine/Emily Quartermaine, Patrick Drake/Robin Scorpio, Spencer Cassadine/Emma Scorpio-Drake
Kudos: 6





	1. Just friends

Chapter 1- Just Friends  
Cameron Webber had been Josslyn Jax’s best friend ever since he could remember, and had been crushing on her since about Freshman year of high school but...she would never see him as anything other then a friend.  
“Never gonna happen.”his friend Emma Drake shook her head at him, as he stared at Josslyn.  
“What’s the harm in telling her?” Cameron turned to the brunette.  
“Do you really want to ruin you’re friendship? You guys are best friends, why chance losing her?”Emma asked, fixing her hair.  
“Every guy she’s with treats her like shit, Joss deserves someone who appreciates her, tells her how beautiful and sweet she is, shows her how much she means to him. I’m that guy.”Cameron says, exasperated.  
Josslyn’s pov   
“Baby come on, it didn’t mean anything!” Alec Barrett begged his girlfriend, following her to her car after school.  
“YOU FUCKED HER! I’m done with you, I’m so fucking stupid!” Josslyn yells at him, ducking before he can hit her.  
“Get the fuck off.” Spencer Cassadine runs towards them, tackling Alec. Josslyn stumbles into her car, put the keys in the ignition and drove off...she would have to thank Spencer later. Josslyn was bleeding, great! Her mom was going to kill her. She drives to Cameron’s house, in hopes of Elizabeth being there.  
“Joss, honey...what happened?” Elizabeth gasped upon opening the door, and seeing matted blood in her hair and a large red gash in the middle of her forehead.  
“Alec hurt me after I found out he slept with someone else, Spencer stopped it before he could do anything worse.” The blonde teenager sniffled.  
“Come inside.”Liz sighs, going to get the first aide kit as Cameron walks downstairs.


	2. We Are Warriors

Chapter Two- We Are Warriors  
Cameron’s POV  
Why shouldn’t he tell Josslyn how he feels? Even if she didn’t return his feelings at least she would know that someone cared for her. That someone was so in love with her, that he’d do anything for her. After football practice Cameron walks into his house beat, today had been a difficult day practice wise.  
“Mom?” He called out wondering if his mother was home, he hadn’t seen her car in the driveway. Though it wouldn’t surprise him if she wasn’t here, often working odd shifts at the hospital to make ends meet. Elizabeth Webber had been a single mother since 2011, Cameron didn’t know how his mother stayed so strong and independent. He walks into the kitchen seeing his mother standing in the kitchen a first aide kit lay on the counter, his mother’s face filled with concern as a young blonde sat in front of her.  
“Joss?” I questioned, afraid of what she was doing here and where was my mother’s car?  
Josslyn’s POV  
“Cameron, I’m so glad you’re here.” A big lump rose in my throat, I hated that I was crying so damn much it made me feel like I was weak. Seeing my best friend brought me a sense of comfort even though unshed tears were gathering in my Crystal blue eyes, I slowly rose from the kitchen stool I was sitting on, turning my body towards his and just running into his arms. I needed my best friend. I instantly felt his arms envelop me in a tight hug, making me feel safe again.  
“What happened, Joss? I’m here-I’m here.” He sighed stroking my golden blonde hair, holding my body close to his.  
“I’ll give you two some time alone.” My mom smiles softly shutting the first aide kit.  
“Thank you.” I mouthed to her and she disappeared from the kitchen.  
“Alec cheated on me. I was walking away from him to my car getting ready to go home, he wouldn’t leave me alone. Alec was-livid that I broke up with him, attacking me out of nowhere. Spencer rescued me before Alec could do worse but I just-I’ve never seen him like that before.” Her voice trembled, body shaking as she cried into my chest.  
“Alec doesn’t deserve you, he never did. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I love you and I know you’ll get through this, you’re the strongest person I know.” I assured her.  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, my best friends words making my heart flutter.  
“You’ll never have to find out.”  
Emma’s POV  
“Hey, leave him alone!” I glared at the back of Alec’s head seeing him beating Spencer.  
“Em stay out of this, I don’t want him to hurt you.” Spencer warned me, continuing to fight Alec.  
“No, he’s hurting you and that’s not okay with me.” I argued grabbing a medium sized rock, aiming it at Alec’s shoulder. It struck him on the back causing him to fall forwards onto his face, with a grunt.  
“You’re gonna pay for that, little bitch .” He growled glowering at me.  
“You’re not gonna fucking touch her!” Spencer yelled rising from the ground, stumbling from all the blood loss.  
“Come on, Spence.” I gently took my friends hand, leading him away.  
“He hit Joss, I couldn’t just let that slide. Cheating on her and hitting her? Alec is way out of line and he doesn’t get to treat her any way he wants to.” Spencer explained, stumbling every other step.  
“What a piece of shit.” I scoffed, disgusted.  
“Emma Drake cussing? I’ll make a rebel out of you yet.” Spencer smirked at me, making a rosy blush spread across my face.


End file.
